


Covert Art for- The Yew Tree

by JackyJango



Series: Cover Art [8]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon-typical references to human experimentation, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Cover Art, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, M/M, Master/Servant, Plot Twists, Possessive Erik, Referenced anti-semitism, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: Erik has worked with Sebastian Shaw ever since Shaw rescued him from human experimentation when he was a boy. He is reluctantly enlisted into Shaw’s newest scheme: seducing the wealthy and enigmatic Lord Xavier and claiming his vast fortune. With Shaw posing as Xavier’s doctor, Erik goes undercover as Xavier’s personal manservant to convince him to fall in love with Shaw. But Xavier has secrets of his own, and it isn’t long before Erik starts having second thoughts about the whole thing…(featuring: mysteries, hidden agendas, and a whole heap of master/servant tropes)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Sebastian Shaw/Charles Xavier
Series: Cover Art [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/919491
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Covert Art for- The Yew Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ireliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireliss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the yew tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533407) by [Ireliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireliss/pseuds/Ireliss). 



> Thank you for creating the lovely work, Rei! <3  
> So I wanted to create something to convey my appreciation.  
> If you like the covert art half as much as I liked the fic, then it's a job well done! :D
> 
> Thank you again so much!  
> Cheers! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for viewing? I'll go with viewing...  
> Also, [JackyJango](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


End file.
